The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to image capture cameras in which there is provided a print quantity designation of how many prints are to be made for each captured image.
New cameras for the new worldwide xe2x80x9cAdvanced Photo Systemxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cAPSxe2x80x9d) can give you not just one print format, but a choice of three. For the classic proportions of a 35 mm print, the photographer chooses the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d format. For a wider view, the full-frame xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d format is chosen. And for an even wider look, the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d format is chosen to provide a sweeping panoramic print. The xe2x80x9cAPSxe2x80x9d camera records the choice of print format magnetically and/or optically on one longitudinal edge of the filmstrip for each exposed frame on the filmstrip. The standard encodement on film for the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d format is the binary 0, 0, i.e. no recorded data bits. The standard encodement on film for the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d format is either the binary 0, 1 or the binary 1, 0, i.e. one recorded data bit. The standard encodement on film for the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d format is the binary 1, 1, i.e. two recorded data bits. To make the prints, the photofinisher""s equipment reads the optical or magnetic encodements on film and automatically prints each print in the encoded xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d format. A print having a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d format is typically 4xc3x976 inches. A print having a xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d format is typically 4xc3x977 inches. And a print having a xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d format is typically 4xc3x9710 inches or 4xc3x9711.5 inches. No matter which format is selected in the camera, xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d, the exposed frames on the filmstrip are always in the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d format. This allows re-prints to be made in any of the three formats rather than just in the selected format.
The xe2x80x9cAPSxe2x80x9d camera can include a print quantity selector that is manually operated to provide a print quantity designation of how many prints are to be made for a particular exposed frame on the filmstrip. The print quantity designation is recorded magnetically on one longitudinal edge of the filmstrip for the particular exposed frame.
The cross-referenced application Serial No. 09/499,812, entitled CAMERA THAT RECORDS PRINT QUANTITY DESIGNATION ON FILM FOR EACH EXPOSURE, AND HAS PRINT QUANTITY TOTALLING discloses a camera for successively capturing images of subjects, which has a print quantity selector that can be manually operate d to provide various print quantity designations of the number of prints to be made for each one of the captured images. A print reset can be manually operated to change the print quantity designations used for the captured images simultaneously to the same print quantity designation. A print quantity totaller is connected to the print quantity selector and to the print reset for updating a print quantity total which is the sum of the number of prints to be made for the captured images, both when the print quantity selector is used and when the print reset is used.
A camera for successively capturing images of subjects, in which respective print quantity designations indicate the number of prints to be made for each one of the captured images, is characterized in that:
a print cost totaller calculates a print cost total which is a total cost of prints to be made for every one of the captured images, and updates the print cost total to make it current each time a print quantity designation is used for a particular captured image.
The print cost totaller calculates a print quantity total which is a sum of the number of prints to be made for every one of the captured images, updates the print quantity total to make it current each time a print quantity designation is used for a particular captured image, and applies the updated print quantity total and a unit print cost to calculate the print cost total.